


Zarya reminds Hana who she belongs to

by BlankSoraShiro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dom!Zarya, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Jealousy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub!Hana, Vaginal Sex, futa!Zarya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankSoraShiro/pseuds/BlankSoraShiro
Summary: Just like the title says, Zarya reminds Hana just exactly who she belongs too after seeing her getting a little too close with Brigitte.





	Zarya reminds Hana who she belongs to

**Author's Note:**

> The translations for the words are at the bottom in the notes, and I used google translate, so I'm sorry if any of the translations aren't exactly right.

Zarya grunted as she pushed the handles forward on the weight machine. She was glaring at a scene on the other side of the gym. The view that she glared at was the resident professional gamer, Hana Song, talking with the youngest Lindholm, Brigitte. Though, it appeared to be that Hana was doing a little more than just talking. Hana giggled and touched Brigitte’s arm, squeezing it while Brigitte flexed her muscles lifting some free weights.

Zarya’s glare worsened as she watched them. Eventually, she got sick of looking at the two and called her workout short for the day. She went to the locker room to wash up, but not before sending a message to Hana to meet her tomorrow at her room at 4 pm sharp.

The next day at 4 pm exactly there was a knock on Zarya’s door. The door slid open, revealing the female bodybuilder in a black leotard that clung to her like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“You came?” She asked, looking down at Hana, who was wearing an oversized winter coat.

“Yes, I did, just like you asked,” Hana blushed deeply looking up at the bodybuilder.

Zarya stepped aside letting the petite girl inside, the door closing right behind. The Russian woman sat down in a leather armchair while Hana stood in front of her.

“Let me see,” Zarya ordered.

The Korean woman blushed deeper but unzipped her coat, letting it slide off her shoulders and pool at her feet, revealing her naked form underneath.

Zarya looked over the small girl starting at her black spiked collar, going down to her dumbbell pierced nipples, down her smooth stomach, and to her clean-shaven pussy. She hummed in approval. “Turn around.”

Hana turned around and bent over, showing off a giant red jeweled buttplug. Zarya stuck her foot out and pressed it against the plug, causing the gamer girl to moan.

“Very good,” Zarya said and spread her legs revealing a large bulge, “Now come over here.”

Hana deeply blushed as she kneeled in front of her. The bodybuilder motioned for her to come even closer and walked onto her knees closer until they touched the bottom of the armchair. Zarya grabbed the bottom of her leotard and pulled it aside, freeing her cock.

Her dick sprung out and flopped onto Hana’s face. The member was as thick as the Korean girl’s forearm, semi-erect at eight inches, and had a strong musk that almost burned the younger girl’s nose.

“Oh, I’m sorry I just finished a workout and didn’t get a chance to clean up,” Zarya smirked, “But that fine, I have a cock cleaner right here.”

The gamer girl understood what was asked of her. She started to lick the meaty fuckstick in front of her with long slow licks that started at the base and ended at the tip. She moaned against the thick shaft as she ran her tongue along it, making sure not to miss a single spot. The Russain woman smiled watching the small girl clean her cock; her shaft grew to its full length of ten inches.

After Hana finished cleaning Zarya’s cock, leaving it glistening in a thin layer of saliva, she kissed the tip loving and licked up a bit of precum that had appeared on the slit. She started to pull away from the bulbous tip but was stopped by a large hand landing on her head. Hana looked up at that bodybuilder, who smiled back down at her.

Zarya guided her head back down onto her member. The Korean girl’s soft lips parting around the tip without resistance as she took the meatstick into her mouth. The thick dick stretched her jaw to its limit as her head was forced further down the shaft. She loudly gagged when it hit the back of her throat, but Zarya didn’t stop. The muscular women continued to push Hana’s head onto her cock. The smaller girl gagging louder as the fat shaft caused her throat to bugle cutting off her air, her eyes started to water while rolling back into her head, going further with every inch that invaded her throat, and her face turning red.

Zarya softly moaned when Hana’s lip kissed the base of her cock; the walls of her throat massaging her member as she tried to breathe and gag. She looked down at the small girl and smirked as she saw Hana’s face a deep red, her eyes rolled back into her head, saliva running down her chin onto her chest, and her throat bulging around her cock.

The Russain woman held the gamer girl balls deep on her dick for a minute. She watched Hana’s face turn blue, before pulling her off to the tip. She let her get a few deep breaths of much-needed air, letting her face turn back to red, before pushing her back down to the base. She then started to bob her head along her length. Hana didn’t struggle against the muscular woman as she used her throat like a fleshlight.

“Blyad’, take my cock, little shlyukha,” Zarya moaned.

It had been so long since she had last fucked that small girl that it didn’t take long before she was throbbing inside the tight throatpussy. She moved her along her member faster. Hana’s face bouncing off her waist from the force; the Russian woman’s balls slapping her chin.

Zarya pulled the Korean girl’s head to her base one last time before cumming. Her massive member throbbed powerfully shooting rope after rope of her thick hot cum down her throat. Zaray’s cock so far down the gamer girl’s throat at she didn’t even after to swallow as the seed was pumped straight into her stomach. When the weightlifter reached the end of her orgasm, she pulled out of her throat, shooting the rope of her cum across her tongue making sure she got a taste of the creamy, salty cum.

Zarya smiled down at Hana, who was red-faced and was panting heavily with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, a line of white seed down the middle of it. She smiled wider as she saw that the small girl’s thighs were shining with her pussy juices along with a small puddle on the floor.

“Oh? Did you cum from getting your throat fucked like a whore?” Zarya asked, already knowing the answer.

Hana took a few more seconds to catch her breath before swallowing the cum on her tongue and replying. “Yes, ma’am.”

Zarya slapped her with her meaty dick. “Filthy slut. I should punish you for being such a filthy slut.”

“Yes, mistress, please punish me for being a filthy slut,” Hana sultry smiled.

Zarya grabbed Hana by the hair as she stood up. She dragged her over to the bed tossing her onto her stomach. She roughly pulled her back so that her lower half was hanging off the bed. The Russain woman brought her hand down onto the Korean girl’s pale ass making her yelp and a loud slap to echo in the bedroom.

“Gryaznaya shylukha,” Zarya muttered and smacked her other ass cheek, earning another yelp.

The bodybuilder tapped the sides of the gamer girl’s thighs with her cock. Hana spread her legs revealing her dripping wet pussy. She rubbed her thick tip against her folds teasingly. The small girl moaned pushing her hips back trying to push the head into her cunt, but Zarya pulled back a bit to stop her.

Zarya spanked her, “Naughty girl.”

She tightly grabbed Hana’s hips. She then suddenly rammed her entire cock into the small girl’s snatch. Zarya moaned as she felt the warm velvet walls warp around her cock like a vice. While Hana arched back and cried out as she made an ahegao face felling the big fat prick go straight into her womb, causing her stomach to bulge.

The Russain woman slowly pulled out to the tip before ramming her cock back in balls deep. She repeated the process getting faster and faster with every powerful thrust. Her balls slapping against the small girl’s clit. The sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed in the bedroom as Zarya’s strong hips slammed against Hana’s soft ass.

The bodybuilder grabbed a fistful of brown hair and pulled on it roughly, pulling the Korean girl’s head back until she was looking at the ceiling. She pounded her cunt harder, “Grebanyy shluykha. Take my khuy, shluykha.”

Hana couldn’t do anything except gasp and moan as the large woman wrecked her snatch. She gripped the bedsheets tightly, her eyes rolling back, as she felt her insides get molded into the shape of Zarya’s cock.

The Russain woman rammed her member into the smaller girl’s pussy mercilessly focused solely on her own pleasure. She felt Hana’s walls suddenly clamp down around her cock, and the girl cried out in ecstasy. The Korean girl had cum around her cock, but the muscular woman didn’t stop or slow down. She did, however, flip her over onto her back.

Zarya wrapped a hand around Hana’s throat and started choking. Her pussy instantly got tighter around her cock. She also roughly squeezed the smaller girl’s breast, her tit fitting perfectly in her palm. The Korean girl letting out a choked moan and bucked her hips on the fat prick in her cunt. The bodybuilder grunted with every thrust, shaking the bed, watching her cock bulge her stomach before vanishing again. The sight made her member harder and swelled even more inside her.

Zarya wrecked Hana’s holes for a few more minutes causing the small Korean girl to cum several more times before she started to reach her climax. She pumped her hips harder and faster, her dick twitching and throbbing inside of her.

“I’m going to fill you filthy cunt with my rich Russian seed, and fill you with my children,” Zarya moaned.

“Fill… me… breed… me…” Hana choked out with hearts in her eyes.

Zarya gave one final thrust with all of her might getting her cock in as deep as she could before roaring in pleasure as she came. Her dick throbbed strong enough that it could be seen through Hana’s stomach while it flooded her womb with her hot potent seed. The Korean girl squealed in delight feeling the warm cum fill her stomach. Her eyes rolling back as she squirted like a sprinkler on the Russain woman’s stomach and cock. Zarya continued to pump her cock milk into her causing her belly to bulge even more from the amount.

Eventually, the weightlifter finished cumming after what seemed like forever. She then slowly pulled out with a wet pop. Hana softly gasped, cum leaking out of her hole like a river.

“Don’t think we’re finished yet, shluykha,” Zarya said her cock rock hard glistening in her seed and Hana’s juices.

Hana’s eyes widen in fearful arousal.

Zarya chuckled grabbing Hana’s legs and moving up to where her knees were on either side of her head. The Russain woman continued to push Hana’s legs up, rolling the Korean girl into as small a ball as she could make her, but left her ass high in the air. Her seed gushing and squirting out of her pussy as she compressed the little girl.

Zarya moved around facing the opposite direction that Hana was. She then rubbed her fat tip against her wet folds eliciting a series of small moans from the bent girl. The large woman pressed the tip against her snatch teasingly and she pulled out with large butt plug with a pop. She then pressing her tip against her asshole.

“No no no…” Hana’s eyes widen in fear and she struggled to get free.

However, Zarya’s grip held tight as she slowly pushed her large tip into the extra tight hole. Even with the butt plug stretching out her ass beforehand the Russain woman still struggled to even get the first inch past the tip in with the added help of the women’s mixed cum acting as lube.

“So… tight…” Zarya grunted.

She eventually managed to get her cock balls deep, her large heavy sack resting on Hana’s hot wet folds. Hana felt like her mistress’s massive member was pushed into her stomach, the already large cock feeling even bigger inside her small body due to her folded position. Zarya started bucking her hips in short quick thrust. The gamer’s tight ass making any other kind of thrust impossible until she got used to her size once again. 

It didn’t take long before the Russian woman could pound the Korean girl’s ass at the same speed she had fucked her cunt. She having taken special care in training her ass to take her monster prick. Her hips were bouncing off the smaller girl’s cheeks with every thrust, turning the pale flesh red, and her sack slapping against her cunt. Every time her cock sunk into the tight hole her thick member would crush her womb making her seed squirt out onto her balls.

Again, Hana could do nothing but take the rough fucking from the powerful woman above her. Zarya’s seed dripping off her balls onto Hana’s face; she stuck her tongue out to catch the delicious cream.

Hana then suddenly cried as Zarya hit a particular spot inside her rear. The gamer’s ass clamping down around her cock tight enough that it threated to caught off circulation to the prick. Her holes spasming like crazy as she cum hard, squirting a mix of her juices and the remnants of Zarya’s seed onto her dick and balls. Which ultimately would up falling down onto her face covering it in a shiny layer of the cum cocktail.

Just like before Hana cumming didn’t slow down the muscular woman slow in the slightest. She continued to pound away at her tight little ass. The extreme tightness was quickly pushing the Russian bodybuilder to her climax as well and encouraged her to thrust harder and faster. Zarya put her entire weight behind each thrust forcing Hana into the mattress and her spine to bend to the point that it was in danger of snapping. However, the Korean girl continued to orgasm, her ass milking the thick member for her milk.

It didn’t take long for Zarya to reach her limit. She grabbed Hana’s pert little ass so hard her nails broke the skin, drawing a bit of blood, and she rammed her cock in one last time before roaring in ecstasy. A torrent of sticky hot cream shot out of her tip into the depths of Hana’s insides.

Hana screamed and came along with Zarya. Her walls squeezing and massaging the thick dick inside of her. She could feel the large woman’s seed flood her ass and travel through her ass. The Russian woman pumping so much cum into her rear that Hana’s stomach bulged. Her ass wrapped around her cock so tight no seed could leak out. Hana could have sworn that she could taste Zarya’s cum in the back of her throat.

When Zarya finished her orgasm, she pulled out of the tight orifice with a loud wet pop getting off of Hana. Hana gasped and her gaping walls tried to clench out the now removed member making some cum squirt out of her ass and into the air. Zarya chuckled. She pushed her legs forward allowing the small girl to unroll and lay flat on her back.

Zarya leaned down and pecked Hana on the lips before whispering into her ear. “Khoroshaya rabota, detka.”

Hana sleepily smiled, “Gomawo, yeoju-in.”

Hana then passed out from exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> Blyad' = fuck  
shlyukha = slut/whore  
Gryaznaya shylukha = filthy whore  
khuy = cock  
Khoroshaya rabota, detka = good job, babe  
Gomawo, yeoju-in = thank you, mistress
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading Zarya fuck Hana. Let me know if you want me to do another one, maybe with Brigitte joining in on the fuck, or just another round of rough fucking for Hana. Anyways, please comment and leave a kudos, and possible subscribing if you're interested in a second chapter.


End file.
